


Morning Stroll

by itai



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: Serah takes some time for herself amidst the end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in an au where serah doesn't die at the end of ff13-2 :D

            There was something serene about the way Luxerion looked when it was day. The clouds still carried a faint grey hue, as if they were about to cry. But it was still peaceful nevertheless. No one would agree with Serah on that term considering the dire situation the world was in, but Serah found that the gentle breeze, the sound of ocean lapping against the city, and the soft-spoken bards in the marketplace helped to ease her mind.

She had told Noel earlier that she was going out and after much persuasion; a hug that was just long enough; and a tender kiss to the forehead; did the other allow her to go off on her own. But now Serah almost regretted not taking Noel with her. She doubted the other had time to bask in the beauty of Luxerion, with their duties as peacekeepers only becoming active at night. Most of the time they slept the whole day away.

Serah didn’t even realize she was in front of the cathedral until people in hooded shawls went past her. She checked the time on the clock next to the main entrance, and wondered if Vanille would be awake this early. She decided to go in anyways, and entered with the trickle of people who were also here to visit the church. In the morning they had no need for artificial lights, so they kept the windows open, allowing the sunlight to pierce through the windows and illuminate the waters at the bottom of the walkway. Serah took her time in walking down the long stretch of checkered tiles, running her fingers along the glistening railings on the side. It felt cool to the touch, and for a moment Serah felt as if she was the only person in the room. The soft hymns playing overheard were the only things she could hear, and it made her feel nostalgic of time passed. Once she got to the front of the altar and noticed that Vanille wasn’t there, Serah paid her respects before leaving for the marketplace.

Passing by the bard, Serah paused to listen as he sang the savior’s song in a melancholic voice. She took out some loose change from her pocket and tossed it gently into the hat next to his feet. He glanced at her with a large smile, and Serah returned it warmly before continuing on her way to the vegetable booth. Suddenly, the lady at the booth shot up with a beaming expression and ran over to Serah, cupping her hands in excitement, “Oh Miss.Farron, thank you so much for helping me retrieve my shipment last week, I would have gone out of business if you hadn’t gotten here in time.” Serah smiled softly and leaned down to the same level, “You’re very welcome Mrs.Pilgrim. I was only doing what I could.”

Mrs.Pilgrim shook her head quickly and patted the back of Serah’s hand, “No dear, you are a true sweetheart. God knows we need more of people like you in times like these. Come, please, take as many vegetables as you would like, it’s all on the house!”

“Thank you so much ma’am, but I’m alright with paying. I would feel unhappy if I were to take things from you without payment.” Serah responded sincerely.

The lady looked ready to make an argument, but stopped herself and went back behind the booth so Serah could continue shopping. She took various herbs into her hands and gave them a slight whiff before putting them into the bag she had brought with her that day. As Serah thought about what she was going to make for lunch for her and Noel, she came to the realization that this was what normality felt like. It was strange because she used to do this all the time back in Cocoon, but ever since her home fell, she had forgotten what it felt like to be ‘normal’ again. And this simple act of buying groceries was almost enough to move Serah to tears. She picked out some baby carrots and radishes before paying the lady and making her way back home.

On the way she saw the sun begin to rise from the horizon of the waters, which stretched all the way to the edge of the Earth and back again. Serah stopped and took the moment in, how the warmth of the sunlight crept from her toes, to her legs, to her chest, and finally onto her face. She took it all in, breathing in the smell of the ocean and the dewy smell of the air. She only wishes her sister could be here to experience it with her.

When Serah came back to the Warren, Noel greeted her by the door of their old shack, almost as if he was waiting for her the whole time.

“Serah! How did it go?” Noel asked with a smile on his face. Serah returned it before walking over and wrapping her arms around the other’s slim waist, burying her face in his warm chest. And that’s when she realized, that Noel was like the sun.

“Could we ever go to the Dead Dunes, or the wild lands?” She wondered out-loud.

Noel hummed in thought as he combed through Serah’s soft pink locks. “Hmm…Maybe one day when things are settled down.”

Serah set her hopes on when that time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
